Thorax
Thorax is a male changeling who is not like the others who are evils, sinister, malicious, and sadistic, he seem to be more nicer, because when he meet Spike (Cathy Weseluck), he apologize to scared him and help when he was going to fall, he explain that he was also in Canterlot during the wedding of Princess Cadence (Brittany McKillip) and Prince Shining Armor (Andrew Francis), but he refused to attack because he always wanted to learn friendship since he was a little changeling. He know that not everyone want to be his friend, because they are afraid of him and everyone think every changeling are evil, except him and they doesn't know, so he transform himself as a male crystal pony named Crystal Hoof, and he make friend with every pony, but then he approached Flurry Heart (Tabitha St. Germain) he accidentally reveals himself to the pony, Spike didn't take his defense at first because every pony refuse to let him explain, heartbroken he go hide in his cave, Spike tried to apologize, but he refuse at first, then Spike tell him that he was his only friend and go save him, when they return to The Crystal Empire every pony tried to chase him off again, but Spike convince them that he's not evil at all, finally , malicious,after earning the song of Spike they finally welcome him to the Crystal Empire. He was given no mentioned at all in My Little Pony: Every Pony Hates Flash Sentry and My Little Pony: The Book of Golden Oak. He is voiced/portrayed by Kyle Rideout. Personality Before his redemption, Thorax was a sadistic, cruel, malicious, sinister, evil, and wicked changeling who would kill his victims without a second thought. He is very handsome, seductive, aggressive, deadly, and yet dangerous whenever he disguises himself as some pony else. He likes to mess with people's minds or keep his victims company like Dr. Henry Wu (B.D. Wong) and Flash Sentry (Vincent Tong) while impersonating Victor Hoskins (Vincent D'Onofrio) and Sunset Shimmer (Rebecca Shoichet). Quotes *(to Spitfire, while referring to Sunset Shimmer) How sweet! It looks like your former enemy has come here to rescue you. Impersonates *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Christopher "Chris" Griggin *Meg "Megan" Griffin *Brian Griffin *John Hargensen *Zeke Midas Wolf *Bradley "Brad" Uppercrust III *Bradley "Brad" Chiles *Judy Reeves *Tess Tyler *Axel Turner *Karl "Carlton" Knave *Mr. E/Ricky Owens *Panchito Pistoles *Jose Carioca *Neal Lyman *Lotte Lavoie *Lucas Lee *Roxanne Richter *Magica De Spell *Dylan Gould *Chase Young *Jack Spicer *Katnappe *Wuya *La Sombra *Daring Do *Mary Blake *Norma Watson *Slade Wilson *Helen Shyres *Deputy Dusty *Velma Dinkley *Eli Pandarus *Fish Face *Billy Nolan *Sunburst *Jonathan Jacobo *Simon Seville *Theodore Seville *Chi Fu *Shan Yu *Clayton *Linda Gunderson *Linda Flynn *Crayon Boy *Surly the Squirrel *Heffer Wolfe *Filbert Turtle *Spike the Bulldog *Sunset Shimmer *Dash Baxter *Sky Stinger *Angel Wings *Vapor Trail *Grand Pear *Spike the Dragon *Crystal Hoof *Twilight Sparkle *Starlight Glimmer *Dr. Henry Wu *Victor Hoskins *Claire Dearing *Svengallop *Glad Mane *Iron Will *Mr. Perkins *Scarlet Overkill *Gladys Sharp *Myles Standish *Dr. Caballeron *Thomas "Tom" Cat *Jerry Mouse *Butch Cat *Quibble Pants *Hannibal McFist *Wolfgang *Anna Worthington *Jimmy "James" Nixon McGarfield *Mushi Sanban *King Sandy *Ms. Grunion *Ms. Doom Bringer *Bash Johnson *Shego *Dr. Drakken *Bonnie Rockwaller *Myrtle Edmonds *Elena *Yuki *Teresa *Van Kleiss *Starfire *Victor Stone *Raven Roth *Beast Boy *Terra Markov *Robin *Prince Hans *LeFou *Gaston *Blackfire *Nibbles Mouse *King of Cats *Prime Minister Lackey *Denzel Crocker *Vetvix *Sperg *Charles Muntz *Tiger Claw *Baxter Stockman *Double Diamond *Night Glider *Sugar Belle *Party Favor *Melvin Sneedly *Benjamin Krupp *Bradley Buttowski *Bradley Morton *Kendall Perkins *Bananas B. *Suzy Johnson *Candace Flynn *Stacy Hirano *Drizella Tremaine *Anastasia Tremaine *Lady Tremaine *Benjamin Ravencroft *Beautiful Gorgeous *Amelia Von Butch *Tim "Timothy" Scam *Lena Dupree *Simone Lenoir *Helga Von Guggen *Geraldine Husk *Sebastian "Brother" Blood *Mad Mod *Flash Sentry *Fancy Pants *Soarin' *Thunder Lane *Rumble *Meathead Cat *Mother Gothel *Edward Platypus *Rocko *Thalia Al Ghul *Ra's Al Ghul *Silas Sinister *Councilor Chang *Freddie Mouse *Joey Mouse *Mr. Sanban *Mrs. Sanban *Frankie Foster *Lana Thomas *Marcel *Armando *Tipa *Duke of Weselton *Edwin Carbunkle *Bendy *Dennis Nedry *Shaggy Rogers *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones *Shannon Lucaschanc Category:Male Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Falsely Accused Category:False Antagonist Category:Remorseful Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Paranoid Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Victims Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Successful Category:Anti-Communists Category:Pacifists Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Good vs. Good Category:Twin/Clone Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Self-Hating Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Humanoid Category:Rescuers Category:Loner Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:Siblings Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pure Good